


Stairs

by Amorpheous



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorpheous/pseuds/Amorpheous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is trying to concentrate, but Eames is making it really, really hard to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stairs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imyourheroine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=imyourheroine).



> Written as a gift for imyourheroine on livejournal for the gift challenge for the land comm merlin_land. imyourheroine asked for kid!fic with a preference for Arthur/Eames. And so, here is this utterly fluffy piece that is basically several takes of one scene.

Arthur was trying to concentrate.

“Arthur! Stop being so _boring_!”

*****

Arthur stared down at his paper, brow furrowed and lips pursed. His tiny hand gripped his red crayon tightly as he tried to concentrate on making his drawing _perfect_.

“Arthur! Stop being so boring,” Eames cried from across the room. He sounded like a girl—a whiny, whiny girl.

*****

Arthur drew the red line slowly, stopping every second to make sure the line was straight. His grip on the crayon was white and he needed to make it _perfect_. He was trying to concentrate. Stairs don’t draw themselves, you know. And stairs were straight. And _perfect_.

  
“Arthur! Stop being so boring,” Eames cried, imitating Ariadne. Arthur always gave in when Ariadne begged, so if Eames sounded like Ariadne, then Arthur would come play dress up with him.

*****

Arthur pressed the crayon hard against the paper while he drew the line, white knuckled grip preventing the crayon from even thinking of shifting. He was making sure that the drawing was _perfect_. Arthur was trying to concentrate on drawing the _perfect_ stairs. Miss always said that stairs were made of straight lines and she always said that Arthur’s lines were _perfect_.

“Arthur! Stop being so boring!” Eames stared at the back of Arthur’s head as he copied Ariadne’s voice. Ariadne looked up and frowned at him. Eames just stuck out his tongue. He and Arthur could dress up in the pretty dresses together. If only he would just come and play.

*****

Arthur dragged his crayon against the paper slowly with regular stops, red against white in a straight, _perfect_ line. The line had to be straight because Arthur was drawing stairs. Arthur’s drawing was going to be _perfect_. The stairs that Arthur liked to walk on were straight and they were always _perfect_. Miss said that all _stairs_ were straight and she had complimented Arthur on how good his lines were today. Eames had needed her help to even draw a wobbly line. Eames’ line hadn’t been _perfect_ at all. Arthur’s always were.

  
“Arthur! Stop being so boooooring!” Eames knew that Arthur hated it when he whined, but at least he sounded like Ariadne. Arthur liked Ariadne. Pfft. Girls. Ariadne frowned at him. She hated it when he copied her voice. It was like saying _lines_ in a play. You got to be someone different.  Eames stuck his tongue out at Ariadne. She always told him to stop it. But it was so funny and Eames just wanted Arthur to come play dress up with him. Arthur would look so pretty.

*****

Eames’ lines weren’t perfect, but Arthur kind of liked them anyways.


End file.
